


Слепая зона

by RussianManiac



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 18:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2438093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RussianManiac/pseuds/RussianManiac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Б12-17. АУ: Эрик - водитель-дальнобойщик, который никогда не берёт попутчиков и всегда держит наготове обрез. По крайней мере, так было, пока он не подобрал где-нибудь на обочине Чарльза.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Слепая зона

У него нет напарника, и он никогда не берёт попутчиков. После того раза под панелью управления надёжно спрятан обрез. Верхняя полка в спальном отсеке всегда сложена.  
Мотор многотонного мощного Freightlines мерно урчит, из динамиков раздаётся бодрый голос Деро Гои, а за окном проносятся леса, поля, деревушки, окрашенные рассветом в пока ещё блеклые цвета. Канада проводила дальнобойщика Эрика Леншерра зябким утром и неполадками при погрузке.  
В кабине грузовика тепло, спокойно, и все еще пахнет кофе, чем-то пряным и чуть-чуть сигаретами. Будь это старый, потрепаный грузовик, на всю фонило бы бензином и непременно укачивало.  
Но Эрик и не на таких ездил, ему не привыкать. За что Леншерр и любил новые грузовики, так это за комфорт езды и автоматизацию. Это позволяло ему ездить на рейсы одному.  
Никто не мешает ни вести, ни отдыхать. Останавливаешься, когда хочешь, ешь, что хочешь, и никто не упрашивает взять в попутчики смазливую шлюху с задрипанной бензозаправки.  
Давно заживший большой шрам между ребрами вспыхнул болью, не давая забыть о произошедшем.  
Леншерр помнил ту ночь. Помнил с поразительной точностью.  
Это случилось несколько лет назад. Эрик тогда ещё ездил с напарником. Всё было нормально. Пока им не поручили перевезти в детскую больницу некое медицинское оборудование, и пока очередная шлюха с обочины не оказалась подельницей. Всё.  
Нож между ребрами оказался совсем внезапно, и Эрик просто не успел увернуться...  
Леншерр тряхнул головой, отгоняя воспоминания.  
С тех пор он пересел на другой грузовик, ездит без напарников, не перевозит грузы свыше определённой стоимости и не берёт никаких попутчиков.  
Пересечь границу ничего не стоило. Как и доехать до первой стоянки.  
Эрик не любил провинциальные кафе, но это лучше, чем угробить свой желудок тем, что приходится есть прямо в дороге.  
Деро Гои сменился Джеймсом Хэтфилдом.

***  
Эрик с опаской относился к ночи, поэтому громкую тяжелую музыку сменила тихая классика, а взгляд сосредоточено был направлен вперёд, выуживая из дальнего света любые изменения. Не хотелось бы кого-то сбить. У Леншерра, слава Богу или навыкам водителя, такого ещё ни разу не было.  
Пустынная ночная трасса, спокойная музыка, рой мыслей в голове... Что может случится?  
Эрик никогда не думал, что тормоза тяжёлых грузовиков могут издавать столь мерзкий звук. Побелевшими руками Леншерр вцепился в руль, вжав до отказа педаль тормоза.  
"Чёрт возьми!" - проносится у него в голове прежде, чем он достаёт обрез из-под панели управления и выходит наружу. Если это животное, он его прикончит, завершив его мучения, если человек...  
\- Вставай, я сказал, - Леншерр пинает ноги, торчащие из-под кабины. Чужое тело ойкает, вылезает из-под грузовика и замирает, завидев дуло обреза.  
Эрик на мгновение впадает в ступор. Перед ним молодой человек, потирающий ушибленную голову (хорошо хоть додумался лечь между колёс, иначе бы в фарш разнесло), младше его не меньше чем на семь лет, в потрёпаной одежде и с очень испуганным взглядом.  
\- И-извините, - парень нервно улыбается, поднимая руки вверх. Свет от фар слепит глаза, но позволяет дальнобойщику лучше разглядеть его.  
\- Ты психопат, я так понимаю, - скорее утверждает Леншерр, нежели чем спрашивает, - Броситься под колёса - не самый лучший вариант остановить попутку.  
\- Я понимаю, но иначе вы бы меня не уви... - начинает было он, но запинается, когда Эрик просто разворачивается и уходит обратно к кабине, бросив что-то наподобии "уйди с дороги".  
\- Я прошу прощения, но не могли бы вы...  
\- Нет, не мог бы, - о, Эрик знает, о чём пойдёт сейчас речь. Парень попытается набиться в попутчики...  
\- Я вас очень прошу, до ближайшего населённого пункта ещё черт знает сколько, машин здесь и так мало ездит, я ведь просто… - он безвольно оседает на асфальт, жалобно глядя в глаза Леншерру. Эрик беспрестрастно смотрит на несчастного, но прежде, чем закрыть дверь в кабину, он слышит отчаянный крик:  
\- Я сижу здесь чёртовых три дня, ну почему никто не хочет мне помочь!? Я же прошу так мало, подбросить меня до точки назначения... Пожалуйста...  
Вид сидящего на дороге молодого человека, трясущегося от холода и безысходности, заставил дальнобойщика передумать. Только меры безопасности никогда не бывают лишними.  
\- Раздевайся, - бросает Леншерр, вновь выходя наружу.  
\- Что?  
\- Раздевайся, - повторяет он. В руках снова обрез. Парень несколько секунд сидит, словно каменное изваяние.  
Руки у него трясутся не то от холода, не то от страха. Эрик не торопится.  
\- Выйди на свет фар, - командует Леншерр. Парень на негнущихся ногах, дрожа и обнимая себя за плечи, повинуется. На лице написаны все его эмоции:"Господи, во что я вляпался" и "хоть бы не убил".  
Эрик проверяет сначала шею и руки, затем спину и торс, затем ноги. Проводит ревизию вещей и узнает, что парня зовут Чарльз Ксавьер. Ни татуировок, ни следов от лезвий и шприца. Ничего подозрительного.  
Тот чуть ли не плачет, когда Эрик с непроницаемым лицом собирается залезть в грузовик.  
\- Собирай вещи и залазь, - бросает ему Леншерр, и Ксавьер на мгновение впадает в ступор. Значит, не зря позорился.  
Первое, что делает Чарльз, как только они отъезжают, - засыпает. Не замечая, как водитель то и дело бросает на него взгляд.

***  
Просыпается он от тычка под ребра и сурового голоса:  
\- Это, конечно, очень мило, но одевайся.  
У Чарльза хватает денег только на стирку и сушку вещей, талон на душ ему милостиво даёт Леншерр. Завтракают они лапшой и тушенкой. Ксавьер почти счастлив. Первые несколько дней он только и делает, что спит, а потом начинает вести разговоры.  
\- Ну, они и оставили меня там, - договаривает он, передергивая плечами.  
Чарльз Ксавье - выпускник медицинского училища, проходящий практику и связавшийся не с теми людьми. Точнее, сначала они были те, а когда тот пригрозил сдать их полиции после ограбления магазина, оставили его там, где нашёл Леншерр.  
Чарльз Ксавье располагает к себе, возможно, сам того не осознавая. Он первый, кто смог хоть как-то разговорить Эрика. На третий день он всё же решается задать вопрос:  
\- Так куда тебе надо?  
\- Либо в Уэстчестер, либо в Спринг Хилл.  
\- Почему такая разница? - присвистывает Эрик, - Это же разные штаты.  
\- В Уэстчестере я живу, а в Спринг Хилле живут мои хорошие друзья, они могут подбросить меня, - пожимает плечами Чарльз.  
\- Оу. Тогда тебе придётся искать друзей в Аризоне, там конечная точка. Если судить по заказам на перевозки, в Спринг Хилле я окажусь не раньше, чем через полтора месяца. Да и вообще, почему твои друзья не могут тебя забрать? - ехидно интересуется Леншерр.  
\- У единственного человека, который имеет права, их отобрали за превышение скорости на три месяца, а родители вообще машину забрали, ну, что б наверняка...  
До ближайшей остановки они едут молча. Когда Чарльз всё же дозванивается домой, Эрик отчётливо слышит девичий плач и крики, доносящиеся из трубки. Ксавьер лишь виновато смотрит и шепчет: "Сестра беспокоится".

***  
Когда они приезжают в Аризону, Эрик не понимает, как Чарльз смог уломать возить за свой счёт его по Америке полтора месяца. Эрик так же не понимает, как за полтора месяца можно привыкнуть к человеку, начать ему доверять...  
Они впервые целуются спустя три недели после Аризоны, когда остановились в Нью-Мехико на ночную погрузку. Это был даже не поцелуй, а так, лёгкое прикосновение, спонтанное и нежное.  
Они смотрят какую-то дурацкую мелодраму в кинотеатре под небом, громко комментируя всё происходящее на экране.  
Они открываются друг другу с бешеной скоростью, сами не понимая, почему.  
Это были лучшие три месяца (беря в расчёт три с половиной недели из Канады до Аризоны) за долгую жизнь Эрика Леншерра. И они подходили к концу. Чарльзу пора было возвращаться домой.

До Спринг Хилла оставалось восемь часов езды.  
Они лежали на траве под открытым ночным небом, болтая ни о чём, обнимаясь и глядя на звёзды.  
Они долго прощались на громадной парковке. Они долго целовались, не обращая внимания на косые взгляды прохожих и на рыжего ирландца, выскочившего из-за грузовика, который тактично развернулся обратно, сообщая другим, что "Чарльзу нужно ещё немного времени".

***  
Эрик с грустью думал, что на этом и закончится его счастье. Потому что впервые за долгое время он, чёрт возьми, был счастлив. С человеком, которого знал каких-то три месяца. С человеком, которого нашёл на пустой трассе в необычно холодную для лета ночь.  
Но, когда после завершения перевозки и большой потасовки в одном из баров Нью-Йорка он оказался в больнице, когда улыбающийся доктор Ксавьер заверил, что позаботится о Леншерре... Эрик понял, что всё только начинается.


End file.
